silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Observed
The Observed is the unofficial name of one of the two pieces of life that is observed by the observer. The observed is shaped within its limits of seasoning by the observer. It can alternatively be called the body. So long as it is observed by the observer, life can exist. Without the observer, the observed wouldn't be able to exist and conversely, without the observed, the observer wouldn't be able to exist. The connection between the observer and observed is the Mind. The observed acts as the limit of the observer, being only capable of changing proportionately to the amount of seasoning an individual possesses. The greater the quantity of yoki, the greater the amount the observed has merged with yoki, the less it physically exists in reality (as yoki doesn't exist in reality, and is replacing the object slowly), the less it is bound by the physical rules of reality, and the more free it is to change form. However, quality also plays a large role in the form. A being with quantity but no quality would only be entirely unable to change its physical form beyond mere increases in physical abilities, stemming from the yoki's corruption of the body and not the mind or soul, which allow for specialization. The observed influences the form and abilities of a yoki user to a degree, although the amount is less than the degree the mind and observer influence these things. The observed itself is two parts/attributes: # A piece of the actual body/flesh corrupted by yoki, called "Flesh of the Real" by Omen. The piece of tangible substance through which yoki manifests itself, usually the body itself. This is not always the body of the yoki-user in the most traditional sense, and can be extended to include wraiths from non-living objects and even living creatures (other yoki-user's bodies, corrupt familiars). This portion of the observed can be broken freely (unlike the bond between the soul and mind and pieces of the soul) is is typically used as a medium to form a contract between two yoki-users. All parts of the observed are really pieces of yoki soul-linked to a being's soul and if broken, still are part of the being, enabling yoki-users to exist as a series of sentient fragments of bodies (not always even containing a brain). However, each piece of the observed broken off has different properties depending on the original properties of the piece before contacting yoki and whatever soul/yoki fragment is inhabiting the observed. # The seasoning/quantity, alternatively thought of as the degree that yoki has settled and corrupted a body (part 1 of the observer). The observed is the male, offensive part of life and determines the appearance, age, and abilities. Its traits are sensation, strength, and destruction. Faith realized the existence of the observed, calling it quantity instead of the observed. She saw that it hides the true form of an awakened and can be used to fuel the transformation of an awakened into their awakened form. She defined semi-awakening as when the quantity (observed) gave way to the quality (observer), revealing the true form of the awakened, its soul. In these situations, the seasoning (time) is used as a power-source to perform some change in reality as per a being's ability. In most cases, this is seen by the time converting into physical mass, growing out tumorous growths in the shape specified by a being's quality. Grace has a unique special ability to separate and absorb one piece of an individual, usually preferring to take their observer. Without their observers, her victims observed are destroyed, turning them into gray dust. If she chose to take the observed, their observer would cease to exist. When an observed is chosen, it will go to Aezathol but its abilities can still be used by Grace. Grace's seasoning increases the more observed she absorbs. Aezathol made a contract with Grace, where Grace would be able to keep all the seasoning from the observed and Aezathol would be able to have the flesh from the observer (which, while not truly existing, can be used by her to create physical changes in the world without Grace's consent due to her being able to be able to control a small portion of reality through these captured observed) Grace's offensive abilities also improve: Strength, Agility, Endurance, Physical skills/abilities, and Destructive power. Category:Terminology